Under The Influence
by echomimiEars
Summary: When Aladdin gets a little too curious about something he shouldn't be, Alibaba finds that his curse might be a little more intense than he originally thought. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read.


Aladdin cocked his head.

"Morg, what's Alibaba-kun talking about?" He asked. Alibaba blushed and cringed.

"N-nothing, Aladdin."

Morgiana looked at Alibaba in confusion. "Is Aladdin not allowed to know about se-" she began, but was cut off by Alibaba's frantic "N-NO!" Morgiana's eyes widened, and she blinked in confusion. Aladdin, however, was standing in the corner with a scowl on his face.

"Alibaba-kun," he said angrily, "I want to know what you were talking about with Sinbad-sama."

Alibaba stood up abruptly and left the room, a blush spreading across his face. Aladdin swirled around and looked at Morgiana, who simply shrugged and followed Alibaba.

Later that night, Aladdin sat in the darkness, Alibaba's steady breathing echoing in their room. Aladdin got up and walked quietly to Alibaba's bedside, and proceeded to shake him awake. "Alibaba-kun, Alibaba-kun!"

Alibaba grumbled and rolled over, putting his arms around Aladdin, half asleep.

"Aladdin..." he muttered. "Alibaba-kun, what were you and Morg talking about earlier today?" Aladdin asked.

"It was... sex..." Alibaba said sluggishly.

"What's that?" Aladdin quipped. Alibaba's eyes snapped open. His mind registered the situation; a half-naked Aladdin on his bed in the middle of the night, asking about sex. He shocked himself with his thoughts.

'He looks so delicious... touch him... feel him,' Alibaba's shoulder burned. The curse...

"I'll show you."

The words slipped out before he could stop himself. For a moment he thought about what he had just said, but then the curse took over. Aladdin looked at him eagerly, his blue eyes shining.

"Come here," he said, "and lay down." Aladdin smiled and laid beside the older boy, his heart beating rapidly. For some reason, Alibaba's eyes had a glint of something..different in them. "You know that snake that bit me earlier?" Alibaba asked.

"Yeah," Aladdin said, curling against the older boy's side.

"It's venom spread," Alibaba said, "Will you suck it out for me?"

Aladdin immediately became concerned, and rolled around to look Alibaba in the eyes. "Of course!" Aladdin exlaimed, "Just show me where it is."

Alibaba stood, then sat on the edge of the bed. Aladdin watches his movements, inherently curious. "It's here," Alibaba said, gesturing in between his legs, blushing lightly. While Aladdin might have had no idea what was happening, Alibaba certainly did.

Tilting his head, Aladdin raised an eyebrow. "Your ochinchin?" he asked. Now blushing furiously, Alibaba nodded silently. Aladdin hesitated for a moment, but then decided that if Alibaba said it was okay, then surely it was. Following Alibaba's instructions, Aladdin got on his knees and gently took Alibaba's now-throbbing erection into his mouth. Sucking gently, he ran his tongue over Alibaba's head, flicking the tip gently. Alibaba's back arched, his hips thrusting into Aladdin's mouth. His breath hitched, and a moan escaped his lips. Concerned, Aladdin paused to look up at the older boy.

"A-are you okay?" He asked, brows furrowed. "I'm... fine," Alibaba said, breathless. "Keep going... the venom is almost out." Aladdin went back to work, taking all of Alibaba's length into the deep, warm recesses of his mouth. He gagged a bit, but kept going.

_I have to get the venom out_, he thought, _I want to help Alibaba-nii feel better_.

After a bit more sucking, Alibaba's warm seed exploded into Aladdin's mouth. Aladdin's eyes widened in shock, and he began to pull back. "N-No, you have to swallow it," Alibaba said, panting. "That's the venom... swallow it so that it doesn't spread,"

Seeing as how Aladdin was determined to be rid of the foul white venom forever, he took a deep breath through his nose, and swallowed. Bits of it drippled out of his mouth, and he coughed. "G-good job," Alibaba muttered, patting the younger boy on the head. Getting up from the bed, he pulled on his pants and glanced at Aladdin. He sat on the floor with a quizzical look on his face.

"Aladdin?" he asked, wondering if he'd hurt him in some way. Aladdin looked up at him, licking his lips.

"Do you... have any more venom?" he asked, and Alibaba grinnned.

The next morning, Aladdin and Alibaba entered the garden and met up with Morgiana. "Hey guys," she said, glancing between the two boys. She was still uncertain if Aladdin was still angry with Alibaba.

"Hello Morg!" Aladdin said with a giant grin. Alibaba nodded her way, smiling as well. Morgiana raised an eyebrow and said, "What's got you two so happy?"

Alibaba opened his mouth to reply, but Aladdin spoke instead.

"Nothing, really. I just didn't know that venom could taste so good!"

Morgiana was only further confused by his statement, but thought nothing of it as the three of them went their ways.

**A/N: Yeah, I know the ending is a little weak. In any case, hope you enjoyed it! Many thanks to my friends, without them I probably never would have been motivated enough to finish it at all.**


End file.
